ultravioletfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
General technology level There is some confusion as to how widespread these technologies are within Violet Song Jat Shariff’s world. The introductory comic on the official website refers to both Dimensional Compression and Gravity Leveling as Garth’s personal inventions. However, investigators in the opening scene of the movie are surprised to find flat space technology in the enemy’s possession, and Six is transported in his own personal flat space zone. Later, police forces are equally surprised by Violet’s possession of a gravity leveler. Perhaps the best compromise between these 2 sources of information is that Hemophage scientists belonging to the resistance developed these technologies with the help of their enhanced abilities, which were then confiscated during raids. However, the government had difficulty reverse engineering the technology. Now that the extermination programme is nearly complete, most of these scientists are dead, therefore all of these technologies are extremely rare. This is stated explicitly in a conversation between security personnel at the lab where Violet acquires Six. *Violet somersaults onto the ceiling and shoots a group of guards from above ”How did she do that?!” ”She must have some kind of gravity leveler!” ”Well, whatever it is, it’s ours now! She’s not going to make it out of this complex alive!” An alternate possibility is that while the scientific basis for such devices has been established, practical devices that work outside a laboratory are still extremely rare, with Garth’s devices being among the first practical examples. In the novelization, it is stated that the government has gravity shifters, but they have not been field tested. Automobile Violet's car is shown as self-driving. Colour changing material In early scenes, Violet Song Jat Shariff changes her hair colour from blue to black to purple and back to black. Also, Violet frequently wears clothes which she appears to be able to alter the colour of at will and the colors change according to her mood. In the fight at the Arch-Ministry’s headquarters, Violet changes her suit colour from white to red by the addition of blood on the palms of her gloves (which spreads over her suit). Dimensional compression Sometimes referred to as Flat Space technology, dimensional compression is used to store objects in a Pocket universe. Simple objects are stored/retrieved and more complex ones systematically deconstructed/reconstructed in a flow of sparkling lights. A significant number of items can be stored for easy retrieval without burdening the user with either weight or size. The technology mainly takes the form of easily overlooked wristbands, although 1 inch scabbards holding 42 inch swords are also seen. Handguns (some with 18 inch bayonets stored in their 6 inch grips), and ammunition are also hidden in this manner (the bullets flying from the wristbands into the magazines on command). The technology is also used to create habitable pocket dimensions, such as the briefcase/backpack used to transport the ten year old Six and the tractor trailer with the internal dimensions of a warehouse (containing Garth’s research laboratory and armory. Dimensional compression is the basis of one of the light hearted scenes in the movie. A security scanner checks Violet, saying “Number of weapons found:”, pauses shortly as Violet’s weapons are displayed, and says “many”, in an astonished voice, as it is unable to calculate the exact number. During the final battle, Vice Cardinal Ferdinand Daxus pulls out a sword from nowhere. This might be a result of editing, but judging by the size of Violet’s pocket dimensional wristbands, Daxus’s ring might have been a dimension container. Another option is that Daxus wore a wrist gauntlet similiar to Violet’s. Gravity leveler Gravity levelers are devices about the size of combination locks that redirect (rather than nullify or reduce) gravity, enabling a person to stand and maneuver on walls, or even ceilings. Violet Song Jat Shariff uses her personal gravity leveler to ambush a squad of guards, firing on them from within a ceiling air vent. Her motorcycle is also equipped with one of these devices, enabling her to engage in a firefight with a helicopter gunship by driving up the side of a high rise building. Precisely how this technology functions is unknown. However, visual CGI scenes from the film seem to indicate that the internal systems of the device produce an extremely high density material that produces its own gravitational pull greater than that of Earth, thus redirecting the effective "down" direction for the object it is installed in. How this device works without severely unbalancing Earth’s orbit is unknown. Hemoglophagia Hemoglophagia, otherwise known as the Hemoglophagic Virus or HGV, is a blood disease (possibly comes from the Greek word “αιμοφαγία”, meaning “blood eating”). It was once a rare pathogen allegedly responsible for historical accounts of vampires, but was then modified through genetic engineering by the United States government as part of a project to create supersoldiers. These modifications also made the disease far more contagious, and it soon escaped into the general populace, where the media labeled its carriers “vampires”, whipping the tragedy into a constant atmosphere of superstition and fear. To help suppress the fact that the quarantine procedures are actually a witch hunt, the authorities have discouraged the use of the term “vampire” in favor of labeling carriers of the disease Hemophages. However, there can be no doubt that the authorities are engaged in a witch hunt; in the opening scene a detective cuts his finger on a Hemophage fang and is immediately executed by his partner. The government, also known as the Arch-Ministry, uses the below traits to identify hemophages from the general human population. However, the “fangs” can be filed down periodically and drugs known as meta-suppressants can be used to temporarily suppress the accelerated metabolism. Hemophage warriors use meta-suppressants to allow them to appear human when they go on covert missions that are likely to require them to undergo close inspection by security personnel and/or systems. For example, Violet Song Jat Shariff first uses the meta-suppressants when entering the Laboratories for Latter Day Defense (L.L.D.D.). After exiting the inner vault with the briefcase, she injects herself with a second drug that clears the suppressants from her body. If used over an extended period of time, the body of individuals suppressing their blood characteristics through use of meta-suppresents begin to react with the drugs, which may induce vomiting, shaking, and/or other symptoms not shown in the film. Effects *Hemophages are biochemically affected by the disease in different ways and to different degrees, resulting in a remarkably wide range of abilities. Some of the abilities exhibited by hemophages are: *Increased strength, speed and stamina. This could be the result of an increased level of natural hormones similar to anabolic steroids, as well as altered epinephrine (adrenalin) and norepinephrine levels. As the latter would produce an aggravated “fight or flight” response, this could be the reason for the hair-trigger temper of the more combat-oriented Hemophages. *A rare few such as Garth develop enhanced intelligence, perhaps by increasing the number of neuronal synapses through brain cortex and parenchyma. *A similar process may be responsible for the seemingly common phenomenon of enhanced senses. Violet, for example, has extremely sensitive hearing, shown to great effect during her duel with the Blood Chinois atop a skyscraper. This may be caused by the increase of the neurotransmitter load at the synaptic cleft. In the book, she also develops an enhanced sense of smell, which lets her smell the cologne and sweat of Vice Cardinal Ferdinand Daxus far away. *As seen in the Laboratories for Latter Day Defense (L.L.D.D.) inspection room, hemophages seem to have a faster pulse and respiration capability which is higher than that of a human. *One important plot point is that many hemophages have an inconveniently high sensitivity to light, accompanied by equally keen night vision. This forces them to wear heavily-tinted sunglasses in areas with vast amounts of light. In extreme cases, victims have to wear clothes and headgear that covers every bit of their skin. Violet only converted with mild photokemia, which enables her to move about more freely. Unfortunately, this, in turn, cripples her night vision. Enchancements *Every hemophage exhibits the following 2 enhancements: *Massively increased density of bone and dentin throughout the body results in slightly elongated canines, the cliched “fangs”. These canines are slightly elongated, but certainly not the wolflike teeth of legend. *An accelerated metabolism that speeds healing. When cut, a hemophage’s body automatically begins repairing the wound at a microcellular level. Weakness *Although the disease has many benefits, it has 2 side effects: one inconvenient, one devastating: *Hemophagia cripples the body’s ability to regenerate blood cells. As a result, Hemophages are pale and anemic, and they require frequent blood transfusions to stay alive. *All the increased cellular activity takes an unwanted toll on the carrier’s body. With their metabolisms speeding along at unprecedented rates, the victims of Hemophagia have a drastically shortened lifespan. Even with the aforementioned frequent transfusions, the longest an infected individual has officially survived is 12 years. The one unofficial exception is Vice Cardinal Ferdinand Daxus. Daxus, who was infected early on, had, up to his final duel with Violet, survived a lot longer than 12 years. This was possibly due in part to his germaphobic habits, although it is more likely that he used his intimate knowledge of the HGV virus as stated in the film, and later, increasingly unlimited access to blood and blood products, along with medical resources, to prolong his life. An alternative explanation that has been put forward for his unique long-term survival is that he had discovered a cure for HGV, or at least for its more terminal effects. This is based in part on remarks made by Six after his revival that he knows the cure that can save Violet, it was discussed often in the lab he was grown in. Hologram Violet’s phone creates a hologram of Daxus and the Hemophage leader. Later, Violet uses a hologram decoy at the Arch-ministry. Printed phone In the film Violet buys a printed phone. The paper device has the ability to produce holographic images when attached to an extra peripheral. When combined with the extra peripheral, the printed phone is also able to trace the connection of the person on the other end. It is inconclusive, however, if this ability is of the printed phone itself or from the peripheral. Another ability from this technology is that when it is connected to the wheel of a car, it also has the ability to autopilot the car to a predestined location. This technology has a basis in reality. In the early 21st century inkjet printer companies such as Epson demonstrated their ability to create functional circuit boards using printer technology. Scanner The scanners at the Arch-Ministry are capable of detecting flat space containers. Couriers for the Arch-Ministry are required to undergo multiple medical tests to detect the Hemophage virus. Self-Heating products In an early scene, Vice Cardinal Ferdinand Daxus is seen breaking a seal on, and then drinking, a hot coffee from a self-heating mug. Self-heating products, both foods and drinks, have been available in the real world for some years now, most of them using an exothermic chemical reaction to heat their contents. Thaihindi A fictional Asian race in the film speak a language invented for the film called Thaihindi and Violet is fluent in the language and thus is able to communicate with them. The language is based off the actual Thai language. Coincidentally Milla Jovovich also had to learn a fictional language in another science fiction film called “The Fifth Element”. Writing Garth states that Six’s medical notations were written in the “Pre-Collapse” writing system. External links *Wiki--Gun Fu **Tropes--Gun Fu *Wiki--Gun Kata **Tropes--Gun Kata *Wiki--Dual Wield **Tropes--Dual Wielding *Wiki--Krav Maga **Cracked--Krav Maga **Cracked--Krav Maga *Cracked--Gun Kata *Cracked--Comparision *Agony Booth--Equilibrium *Girls With Guns--Ultraviolet *IMDB--Gun Kata **IMDB--Gun Kata *Moria--Ultraviolet **Moria--Equilibrium *Lowcomdom--Equilibrium * *Gun Kata: the action & fight style of Equilibrium *Gun Sau and Kata *Gunkatta.com *Guns of Equilibrium *Way of the Gun Category:Content